A Light at the End
by The Holey Gred and Forge
Summary: She hated the Hokage position. She couldn't be involved with someone aspiring to die, but a smiling blond changes her mind. He was the light at the end of the tunnel. MinatoKushina.


A/N: This is my first _serious _fanfiction. I've published some stuff on here, but thankfully I've taken those down a long time ago because those were just embarrassing. Anyways, I love Minato/Kushina and it's a pity that there aren't more fics about them because hey, guess what? They're the most canon of canon couples in Naruto! They're adorable (and sadly, tragic) and I hope Kishimoto chooses to show more about them in the future. Minato was kind of difficult to write, but I really wanted to contribute to this lovely fandom.

* * *

He was the light at the end of the tunnel.

.

She could still remember the night she crawled through the gates of Konoha with other refugees from Whirlpool, coughing blood. She still remembered the horrors of seeing her parents disappear in front of her own eyes.

She was only eight years old.

.

Kushina became well known within the village for her mischievous pranks, her method of coping with the stress of becoming an orphan at such a young age.

Once, she painted the Hokage Mountain with many bright colors, laughing as several Chuunin chased her.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The Sandaime asked her, frowning slightly as he took in the unapologetic looking young girl.

Flipping her short crimson hair, Kushina stuck her nose up.

"Becoming Hokage is a silly dream. Being Hokage is like signing your own death warrant, anyone who chooses to do stupid!"

There was a brief silence in the Hokage's office as the Sandaime paused. Clearing his throat, he began to speak.

"That may be true," he admitted. "Choosing to become Hokage is not necessarily a death warrant, but it's a contract that you sign, saying that you love this village so much that you would give your life up to protect it. Hopefully, it never comes to that. Regardless, Konoha needs a leader. I hope that someday, you will view the role of Hokage as something to admire rather than something to ridicule."

He peered over his desk at Kushina, his eyes stern yet with a hint of understanding held in its depths. She stared back, not showing any hint of relenting in her clear grey eyes.

"I don't think you're right, old man."

The Hokage sighed. "You may leave, Kushina. Please study hard in Academy instead of pulling pranks and become a kunoichi that I can be proud of."

Nobody knew of her exchange with the Hokage. To the village, Kushina was the talkative, misbehaving orphan tomboy that always had a grin despite the numerous people always reprimanding her. Nobody knew about her hatred for the Hokage position until years later.

.

It was on a mission with him when he first caught her eye. Kushinaknew who Minato was, having attended Academy with him and taken the Chuunin exams together, but she had never spoken to him.

"Please introduce yourselves. Say your name, hobbies, and goals," the leader of their team commanded.

Kushina began. "I'm Kushina! I like eating ramen and running, and my goal is to be the strongest kunoichi." _So I'll never lose anyone ever again_, she added to herself in her thoughts.

"I'm Minato," a tall, blond boy spoke. She glanced at him. _So I finally meet _the _Minato. _"I enjoy reading and my dream is to be Hokage," he finished, his voice quiet but strong.

As if a reflex, Kushina shot a look of disdain to him which passed seemingly unnoticed by her teammates. Minato, however, glanced at her curiously. Seeing his piercing blue eyes stare at her made her falter, and she pasted a smile on.

"That's very ambitious of you," she stated.

His gaze remained on her for a few seconds more, before he nodded. The moment was forgotten as their other teammates began to speak.

.

The mission went horribly wrong. The shinobi that Kushina was fighting was proving to be more difficult that she had thought, plus she couldn't help glancing over in worry at some of her other teammates as they struggled with their own opponents.

Finally, she had her kunai against his neck. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, the replacement technique revealing a log in his place. She whirled around, but it was too late. She felt an intense pain in her abdomen, looking down to see a katana sticking out. _Shit... _she thought to herself, her thoughts already swirling with the pain.

She heard faint voices yelling and warm arms enveloping her before passing out.

.

Kushina opened her eyes groggily as a scene of pure white greeted her.

"What…? Am I dead?" She wondered out loud.

"Not quite," she heard a chuckle.

She blinked and the details of the hospital room became clear. Minato smiled at her from his seat in the corner of the room.

"You got a nasty wound from that guy. Luckily your movement caused him to miss any vital points, but you still lost a lot of blood. You were out for two days."

Her cheeks flushed.

As if reading her mind, he continued. "Ninjas receive injuries all the time; it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I've never had to be saved by someone," she muttered. "It was you, wasn't it? I felt someone there…"

He nodded. "I saw him move towards you but I was too late to stop him."

Kushina nodded. "Do you know when I'll be discharged?"

"Your wound is almost healed. Now that you've woken up, probably in a day or two."

"Ah, I see."

She wasn't sure why she was even asking. The only place she had to go back to was an empty home with no one waiting for her. Her fear of losing loved ones still gripped her heart, causing her to never get to know someone as more than acquaintances.

Sure, she wasn't the tomboy brat of seven years ago, with her auburn hair starting to grow past her shoulders and her speech growing softer, being less of a chatterbox. Everyone knew her and would greet her when she walked down the streets, but she never let anyone in. Her cheerful façade was what everyone knew.

"Would you like to get lunch at Ichiraku's when you get discharged?" A voice broke into her thoughts.

"Wait, what?"

"Ichiraku's. I believe you said ramen was your favorite when we met?" Minato questioned.

"W-well yes, but—" she replied, a little surprised that he remembered.

"Well then it's settled." Minato beamed.

She didn't know it then, but that's when she started falling for him.

.

One date developed into two, and then three, until she couldn't keep track.

Oh, she had tried to avoid him in the beginning. After their first lunch date at Ichiraku's, she found that Minato was actually a very intriguing young man with an infectious smile. Despairing at the thought that she could actually fall for him; the one with dangerous dreams of becoming Hokage, she thanked him for the meal and quickly hurried away.

Avoiding him was impossible. He seemed to be everywhere, the villagers greeting him joyfully as he walked down the streets of Konoha. The village adored their hero: The Yellow Flash of Konoha. Kushina would always be at Ichiraku's, laughing loudly while talking to others. Whenever she noticed him coming, she would try to leave before he could get there, but it never worked. Minato always reached her and with that smile of his, always weakened her resolve.

Sometime along the way, she gave up.

.

It happened at Kushina's apartment. Minato had brought dango and made tea for the two of them. Kushina was telling him happily about how she had managed to beat her old sensei during training that day. Minato and Kushina had both long passed their Jounin exams with flying colors, with Minato one step closer to becoming Hokage and Kushina wondering when she would have to say goodbye. They were attached at the hip, constantly seen walking around Konoha or eating together. Whether or not it was Minato's initiative, Kushina was still often seen smiling in a way she reserved solely for him. Nonetheless, she still _did _get annoyed, and it was to the endless amusement of their fellow shinobi when they saw their beloved Yellow Flash get punched into the ground when he was too overprotective.

She stopped talking when she noticed Minato staring intently at her.

"What's wrong—" she started to ask, before she felt warm lips covering her own, the taste of sweet and salty mochiko filling her mouth.

When he finally leaned back, she sputtered. "What was that for?"

"You looked happy. And I needed a chance to kiss you where you wouldn't beat me into a pulp," Minato said slyly.

A look of annoyance flashed through her eyes before she grabbed his face and kissed him back fiercely.

They parted, both panting slightly before Kushina spoke.

"What took you so long, you idiot?"

.

She was with him after the death of his student, Obito. He had shown up to her home in the middle of the night, and she took him into her arms without any questions, holding him throughout the night.

.

He walked through the door of their apartment, tired and covered with dirt from his mission.

"Minato!" Kushina exclaimed as she noticed her husband entering their home. She quickly ran over, running her hands over him. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

He sat down in one of their chairs, sighing deeply. "I'm fine. A lot more people wanted to kill the daimyo than we bargained for when we escorted him, but I'm not injured, just tired."

Suddenly, Minato looked up at her suspiciously, noticing a sparkle in her warm grey eyes. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

She only smiled, placing her hand on top of his and moving them to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

Azure eyes widened before he lifted her up in a sudden burst of energy, laughing with her in celebration as they twirled around in the kitchen.

.

"The Sandaime has chosen me to be Yondaime!" Minato announced to the room full of their friends. The room exploded in noise as the cheers from everyone filled the space around them. Everyone had a smile on their face, except for one. He walked over to her, already knowing her thoughts.

Kushina smiled, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. "That's wonderful, Minato."

He looked at her, kneeling down to take her hands into his.

"Kushina, I know you're worried about the risks of being Hokage," he began as she turned her head away, "but all ninjas have risk of dying. It's just the way it is. However, it's a risk, not a guarantee. I want to protect this village, and I will do so. I won't leave you; I'll always be here for you and our child," He finished tenderly as he placed a large hand over her protruding stomach.

The tears in her eyes began to well up with the emotions bubbling within her. "I know Minato, I know you're the strongest in the village, but I just can't help it... look at what happened to the Shodai and Nidaime."

"But look at the Sandaime. He's lived a long life, and is appointing a successor without being forced to," Minato replied warmly. "We can do the same."

Finally, tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. "You're the only one I have left; I've already lost so much."

"I promise you, I'll always be with you. And besides, you have another one to live for as well." Minato added, looking at her stomach.

"Forever, Minato?"

"Always."

.

"We want to name our son after the character in your book."

"What! Are you sure? It's just a name I made up while eating ramen…" Jiraiya said sheepishly.

"It's what we hope our son will turn out into, a brave and noble ninja," Minato grinned.

Stepping into the room, Kushina joined the conversation. "Naruto... it's a beautiful name."

"Hah, I guess that means I'm godfather, doesn't it? Are you sure you want that?" Jiraiya laughed.

"Yes, we can't think of anyone better." Minato and Kushina both agreed.

For the first time, Kushina slept peacefully that night.

.

Her husband was out on the front lines for the war, and she had just given birth to their son without him by her side.

"Where is he? What's happening! You guys are hiding something from me," Kushina demanded, before coughing relentlessly.

The nurses looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Please don't worry, Lady Kushina. Please rest."

"Don't worry? From what it sounds like, the village is being attacked right now and you want me to _not worry?_" She whispered in a threatening tone in order to not disturb the infant in her arms, the tuft of blond hair on his head barely stirring.

If she had her way, she would just get up and walk out. However, complications during her pregnancy had left her very weak, and she could only settle for glaring at her confiners. Before she could speak again, someone walked in.

"Minato!"

"Hokage-sama!"

Avoiding Kushina's eyes, he reached out to take Naruto. "Kushina, I need Naruto."

Her eyes widened. "What, what for? Minato, has the Kyuubi really attacked Konoha?" She cried out, refusing to let go of her son.

Without looking at her, he nodded stiffly. "Don't worry, I'll deal with it," he said, prying her tired hands off Naruto and taking him.

"No… no, Minato, you can't," she whispered in disbelief. "Please, please don't!"

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I love you. I'll always be with you." He told her before sweeping out of the room, taking their son with him.

He closed his eyes as he walked away, trying to not listen to the sobs of despair from his love.

.

He was the light at the end of the tunnel, and the light was fading.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. I hate sad endings too. Actually, I'm planning a light hearted sort of sequel to this (yes, reunion in the afterlife!) where Kushina can give Minato a piece of her mind…

Please review! I know it's really easy to just be a lurker, but reviews really are very encouraging and a great source of motivation.


End file.
